User blog:Chaoarren/FanonMonsterHunter Major Update 2019
Hello everyone. It is me, Chaoarren, here to bring to you some very important news. As you may know, Setheo has returned from dormancy and has been checking over this site and what we have been doing. While this may not seem much at first glance, he has been making suggestions to the admin team about how we should continue with this fanon, and several changes that would be needed to make it look to the best it can. After discussion and approval by Lance, we have made the decision to go through with a plan for all of the ideas that have been thought of so far. We present to you, Fanon Monster Hunter's first major change, the Summer 2019 Updates! What We Intend To Do The administration wishes to update several features and aspects of this fanon so it may run in an optimal fashion. What exactly will we be doing? We plan to make changes over the course of three months, and I will explain as much as possible as to what will happen. June Updates The first thing we will do is something that will change the way you see FanonMonsterHunter, literally. Very soon the theme, or the colouration of the wiki will be changed from its original pure blue to a new variation under a design from Artemis Paradox. Why we want to do this is because we want to sprinkle new life into the place by changing up the old theme into something more refreshing. We promise you it won't make the fanon look worse, and if it does you'll get used to it eventually. The next thing we will do is something I personally have been hoping for. The front page will be getting a big redesign. To be blunt, it is currently a cluttered and uninspired mess, which on my end is squashed together horribly. This new one is going be more organised and suitable for all device types to read clearly. Then after doing this we will be tweaking the Element and Status Effects pages so they display as much useful information as possible and organising it better. At the very end of June, we intend on starting a Summer contest. More details will be provided when it begins. July Updates July will be when the biggest changes occur. We shall be redefining monster classifications across all Canon and Fanon listings. What we mean by this is that we'll be adding details about all of these classes and giving more specific information about them. And to add to this we must say that we won't be allowing anymore new classifications for the time being until everything is sorted out. Currently we have two classes we will be reviewing to see if they can stand out against each other. They are the Fanon classifications of Scelidian and Sauridian. Should they not be deemed unique enough, one will be merged into the other. Some new categories are planned to be added for this update for users to find monsters with specific things. These categories are as follows. *Monsters with story-lines (Since the Obsidian Deviljho revamp started a new trend we plan on making a category for all monsters who have them so users who like creations with a story-line to them can find them) (Added) *1-8 star monster (A more organisation list of categories like our listing of small,large and giant monster categories to show how many creations are ranked in what threat tier. It also would give users good choice in what creations they prefer to view) (Added) *Fire/Water/Dragon,etc Element Monster (A category list which would show users and us how many monsters use what element. It may be useful to decide how used elements are over others) (Added) * Monster (Same as with the element category) (Added) *We may create a category to list creations that are considered by users to be the most well known and popular on the fanon. (Added) *Return of user categories are in question, but should they be allowed, they would be restricted to users with a good amount of creations and are established on here. (Added) It is in this update that we must bring you what will be undoubtedly the most controversial change of this plan. We have come to the decision to put a halt on the addition of anymore fanon elements and ailments until further notice. Regrettably this means the page count contests will be for now no longer "element bursts". What we plan on doing is keeping an elemental aspect by making contests where users would make a monster based on an element that is obscure in use, and have us grade whatever monsters are created based on how creatively it uses that element, how well it fits, and the overall quality of the creation. As you have already seen already some ailments have been scrapped completely or merged into each other, as what has happened with the ailment of Encased. It has been split into two variations, normal Encased takes on the characteristics of BannedLagiacrus'es merged Solidification ailment, and Severe Encased which is the original effects of the ailment. Be aware that some more changes can be made in these coming months. We highly encourage you to make creations that make use of the more obscure elements and ailments here, as this is what has caused us to put this block in place. And most of all, please understand that this has been done to prevent an overabundance in ideas while several go unused. A social event has been carried out by Setheo on Twitch, involving members on the Discord in Monster Hunter: World. A financial plan is to be set up by Setheo and some others for 2020. It would include things like rewards for contest winners, possible commissions to artists to draw popular monsters here, and so on. August Updates In August, more events shall occur. An event contest, in which users use the quest template to create quests of certain categories as submissions will be taking place. We haven't had one since 2017, and the last contest's blog was deleted after the icons for the quests were deleted after the introduction of fanon icons. A big notice for this month also. The administration will be carrying out a large scale clear up of projects on the fanon. This will entail the reviewing of all pages of this wiki, and whether they hold up to a good standard or not. If a page is lacking quality like it is too short, we will be notifying authors. There are four options for them, they can either finish the page, give it up for adoption, place it into userspace, or deletion of the page. We will also be deleting any remaining icons from in-game sources and replacing them with fanon versions if we can, and also deleting any unused icons and images too. Future Plans The only clear plans we have for Autumn/Fall is a Halloween contest. The restrictions on elements and ailments are expected to continue until at least next year. It will depend on how much the more obscure elements and ailments are being used. One idea we have so far, should the Iconic Monster category be removed for being unpopular is to feature an especially good quality page on the front page every two weeks or a month. This was inspired by the main wiki's blogs and of course Wikipedia. We hope you still continue to continue creating fanon content, and we, the admin team, hope all the best that this goes well. Category:Blog posts